


The Second Ultimate Smut Fic (Or: yet another F1 orgy)

by Quagswagging



Series: Ultimate Smut [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Don't Like Don't Read, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, most complicated fic ever 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The 2019 drivers come together to blow off some steam and settle their differences, in all the different pairings possible.Read the tags and title: if you are ucomfortable with this, please skip this one!
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/George Russell/Lando Norris, Antonio Giovinazzi/Charles Leclerc, Carlos Sainz Jr/Valtteri Bottas, Carlos Sainz/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniil Kvyat/Pierre Gasly, Kimi Räikkönen/Antonio Giovinazzi, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas/Daniel Ricciardo, Nico Hulkenberg/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Max Verstappen/Carlos Sainz Jr, Robert Kubica/George Russell, Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen, Sebastian Vettel/Pierre Gasly, Sergio Perez/Lance Stroll, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Series: Ultimate Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536481
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	The Second Ultimate Smut Fic (Or: yet another F1 orgy)

**Author's Note:**

> Again: this is mindless smut and a lot of unusual pairings. It's very complicated and long fic, but please enjoy!
> 
> It took me a few months to write, and I only ever finished it due to all the comments I still get on the first Ultimate Smut fic.

“I told you not to bring him here” Carlos huffed at Max, who had an arm slung over Lando’s shoulder as they stood in front of the entrance to the suite. Carlos uncomfortably tugged his dressing gown around himself, eyes flickering to Lando’s face as some moans from the rest of the drivers could clearly be heard. Lando seemed oblivious to it all, chewing on the end of the string of his hoodie. 

“Does he even know what is going on?” Carlos asked worriedly. Max shrugged.

“I explained it to him, and he was okay with it. He is 19, he’ll be fine.” Max said with a roll of his eyes.

“I can speak for myself, you know.” Lando piped up. He gave the two a grin before slipping past Carlos and into the room. Carlos caught his arm, before turning to Max.

“Fine. But I want to prepare him.” he muttered. “Just to make sure no one else hurts him,” he added. Max gave him a knowing look, but then shrugged.

“Sure.” he kicked the door close and leaned in to press his lips over Carlos’s for a moment. Carlos sighed a bit grumpily, but kissed back, bringing up one hand to Max’s cheek. Lando cleared his throat.

“Still here…” he sing-songed, moving his wrist a little to make Carlos realise he was still clutching the small Brit too. Max pulled away from the kiss, winking at Carlos before grinning at Lando, pressing a quick kiss to his lips too.

“Have fun.” he chuckled, before disappearing around the corner and further into the room. Lando smiled at Carlos, his cheeks a little flushed already.

“You sure you want this?” Carlos asked him, stepping a little closer. Lando nodded, tugging on the robe around Carlos’s waist, the one thing holding his dressing gown together. Carlos stopped it from falling away completely, didn’t want to get rid of it just yet.

“It would be okay if you don’t want to.” he told Lando softly. “Have you ever even… You know…” he pulled up one shoulder into an awkward shrug. Lando sighed, seeming a little impatient.

“I want to do this and yes I’ve had sex before… well I mean, more or less.” he answered, stubbornly jutting his chin out. Carlos frowned a little.

“Lando, you need to be su-” his words were cut off as Lando pressed their lips together, the smaller man standing on the tips of his toes. Carlos tried to make a noise in protest, but Lando was already licking at his lips, letting out a soft moan. 

“Carlos…” Lando muttered as Carlos didn’t really return the kiss. Carlos hummed, wrapping his arms around Lando and finally deepening the kiss. Lando’s hands slipped under the dressing gown, pressing against Carlos’s chest. 

“We better hurry a little, don’t wanna miss all the fun.” Lando purred, pulling away from Carlos’s lips. Carlos chuckled.

“Eager, are we?” he purred. Lando hummed.

“A little.” he agreed, his cheeks flushed a deep red now. Carlos grinned and quickly helped Lando take off his shirt. Lando tried to cross his arms over his chest while simultaneously trying to open the button of his jeans. Carlos caught his hands.

“Let me help.” he whispered. “And don’t hide, you’re beautiful.” he added, pressing a kiss to the crook of Lando’s neck as he undid the younger man’s pants with swift movements. Lando gasped a little, shuddering as Carlos pushed his hand into his pants, rubbing his cock through his boxers.

“C-carlos…” Lando sighed, clutching on to the Spaniard’s shoulders. 

“Get rid of those.” Carlos purred, pointing at the jeans and boxers. He stepped back and undid his dressing gown, letting it fall away. Lando bit his lip when he saw Carlos’s cock was already hard, a silver coloured ring pressed around the base. He almost tripped trying to get his leg out his jeans, making Carlos chuckle.

“Smooth.” Carlos teased, before kneeling down in front of his teammate. Lando had only just kicked his boxers out of the way when Carlos’s mouth was already around his cock. Lando gasped and almost jerked away, but Carlos clutched his hip to keep him in place, massaging the soft skin. It was almost unreal to have the Carlos’s wide brown eyes huskily blinking up at him while his hot mouth was wrapped around his length. Carlos was definitely very skilled at blowjobs, and it didn’t take long at all before Carlos’s tongue had coaxed Lando’s cock into full hardness. Just as Lando started to shudder, closing his eyes and moaning softly, the hotness of Carlos’s mouth left him, and was replaced by a ring of cool metal. 

“No…” Lando whined at the loss of contact, his hip jerking in search of contact. Carlos stood up again, pulling their bodies flush together. Lando moaned as Carlos kissed him again, letting Lando rut against him while Carlos placed his hands on Lando’s bum. 

“You want me to open you up to? You don’t have to if you don’t want to be fucked today.” Carlos muttered between sloppy, longing kisses. Lando shuddered.

“O-open me up.” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to let anyone fuck him, but it couldn’t hurt to be prepared. Besides, he was certain Carlos would be careful with him and would make him feel so good….

“Need some assistance?” someone spoke up. Lando gasped as Nico’s large hands came to rest on his shoulders, the German leaning over him to press a sloppy kiss to Carlos’s lips. 

“I still need to open him up.” Carlos told the older man. Hulk hummed and stepped closer, Lando shuddering when he felt Nico’s large cock pressing against his ass. Carlos must have noticed Lando’s wide eyed look, because he playfully hit Nico’s arm.

“Don’t scare him.” he tutted. Nico pressed a kiss against Lando’s neck. 

“Sorry honey. How about I apologise.” he purred, hand squeezing Lando’s ass. Lando tilted his head back and nodded, letting Nico kiss him. Carlos moved away for a moment but returned quickly with a bottle of lube. He handed it to Nico, and while Lando couldn’t see what Nico was doing behind him, he knew what had been going on when Nico’s slick fingers pressed against his rim. The feeling of Nico’s blunt finger pushing into him was foreign to Lando, but he didn’t dislike the feeling. What also helped was the way Carlos kept dragging him into soft, gentle kisses to distract him from the unease. 

“God you’re tight.” Nico purred in Lando’s ear. Lando moaned a little as Nico struggled slightly to add a second finger.

“Really if you ever want to do this properly, want me to fuck you I-”

“Nico!” Carlos interrupted him quickly, giving the German a glare. Lando pressed a kiss to the Spaniard’s jaw. 

“But you’d have 2 cábrons at the same time then.” he muttered, before gasping as Nico’s fingers curled over his prostate. Carlos’s anger seeped away now, and he gave the other two a thoughtful look.

“We’ll see.” he decided. “First you need to enjoy tonight, papito.” he added with another kiss to Lando’s rather kiss swollen lips. Lando grinned.

“I’m sure I will.” he wiggled his eyebrows. Nico beamed rather proudly, before easing his fingers out of Lando again. 

“All done, pretty boy.” he said with a tap to Lando’s ass cheek. the young Brit pouted at the loss of the stretch and turned to face the German.

“Thank you.” he said, standing on the tips of his toes to press his lips against the German’s. Nico kissed him back eagerly for a moment, before turning to Carlos.

“You coming?” he asked. Carlos smiled before turning to Lando.

“You will be okay, no?” he asked. Lando nodded.

“Of course, I’m an independent adult.” he said, before scowling as both men chuckled.

“Come see me later, yeah? For some cuddling. You’ll need it.” Carlos told him, before taking Nico’s hand and letting the German drag him further into the room. Lando waited for a moment, taking a deep breath to ease the nerves fluttering in his stomach again. 

Lando eventually wandered around the corner as well, and bit his lip at the sights in front of him. There were groups of drivers throughout the room, the air heavy with the smell of sex. Close to him, Carlos had climbed onto Nico’s lap, rocking their cocks together while he dragged Max over too, drawing the Dutchman into a feverish kiss. 

Checo was on the other side of the room, his younger teammate straddling his lap. Checo whispered to Lance as the Canadian moved himself up and down the Mexican's cock, his face a mix of discomfort and arousal. Checo leaned in to lick and suck at Lance's nipples, causing the younger man to moan breathlessly.

Next to them, Lewis was coaxing Valtteri closer, muttering something as the Finn tilted his head back to let him mouth at his throat. Their lips met a bit hesitantly after, Valtteri cupping Lewis's jaw with one hand and taking charge. Lewis let himself be pushed back on the mattress,gasping as Val's blunt nails scratched over his tattooed chest, the Finn moving down to take the Brit's cock into his mouth and swallowing down deeply. Lewis's eyes widened in surprise and he moaned loudly, catching Dan's attention. 

The Aussie walked over, kneeling down behind Val and placing a hand on his hip to let him know he was there. Valtteri lifted his head off Lewis's cock, arching back to kiss Daniel deeply. 

It was clear they were putting on a show, Val's hands wandering over Daniel's inked thighs as he glanced at his teammate from the corner of his eye. Lewis had pushed himself up into sitting position, pushing closer to the other two man, but Val and Daniel both ignored him. 

Lewis's brow furrowed a little, and he mouthed and kissed at Valtteri's jaw. Valtteri eventually pulled away from Daniel, innocently blinking at his teammate. Lewis's jaw set a little with determination, and he reached a hand around both Dan's and Valtteri's cocks, stroking their lengths slowly. The two could no longer ignore him now, and Valtteri smiled smugly before drawing Lewis into a kiss.

Close to them, Antonio was leant over Charles, his head bobbing over Charles's cock. The Monégasque moaned languidly, his back arching of the floor as he curled his fingers in Antonio's hair. Max, who had moved away from Carlos and Nico, wandered over to them.

"Mind if I take over?" The Dutchman whispered to Antonio. The Italian pulled away and shrugged.

"Sure." He said, already moving away when Max grabbed him and pulled him into a sloppy kiss for a moment.

"Max!" Charles gasped frustratingly,his body shuddering as he was left without anyone's touch. Max chuckled and drew the Monégasque up to straddle his legs, their mouths finding each other in a heated kiss. Charles moaned softly, rutting his ass back on Max's cock as he bit at Max's bottom lip. Max placed his hands on Charles's hips and urged him up slightly, before letting the younger man sink down on his dick. 

"Oh god Max…" Charles gasped at the stretch. The Monégasque's own cock was rock hard and pressing up against his chest, heavily bobbing up and down on time with Max's thrusts. Max's toyed with the rind around the base of Charles's cock, the Monégasque gasping again and trying to writhe away.

"Do you want to come, Ferrari Prince?" Max whispered, biting at Charles's ear lobe. Charles seemed torn for a moment, blue eyes wide, but then he mewled and shuddered as Max's cock nudged his prostate.

"P-please… Oh god please…" he whined. Max smirked, slipping the ring off Charles's cock in a smooth movement. Charles gasped, head falling to Max's shoulder as the Dutchman's fingers wrapped around his dick, the Dutchman jerking him off in time with his trusts.

"Come one then." Max growled, quickening his thrusts. Charles clawed at his shoulders, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

He came with a strangled cry, body going limp in Max's hold as he shuddered through the pleasure. Max slowed now, pulling out of Charles but letting him continue to rest against him. His fingers brushed through Charles's hair in an almost tender gesture, making Charles sigh. The Monégasque lifted his head, offering Max a shy smile.

"Thank you." He whispered. Max let him press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You're welcome."

Nearby, Kimi was sitting on the floor, leant back against the wall. Sebastian was pressed into his side, whispering softly as he dragged his hand up and down Kimi’s leg. Kimi seemed surprised when Antonio sauntered over, the Italian dragging his fingers through his hair a little nervously. 

“Ciao…” Antonio greeted, hesitated before kneeling down in front of him. Kimi let his eyes wander over the Italian’s toned body. 

“Hello.” he answered after a moment, sitting up a little more. Antonio smiles awkwardly at him, seeming a little flustered about being naked in front of his teammate. Sebastian let go of Kimi but eyed the two with interest, while Kimi rolled up onto his knees and tugged Antonio closer. Antonio looked like he wanted to say something, but Kimi had already brought their lips together, clearly not wanting any unnecessary talking up front. Seb watched for a moment, his own hand wrapped around his hard cock, as Kimi moved his hand to Antonio’s ass, fingers ghosting over the man’s hole while he deepened the kiss.

“Ehm, Seb?” Someone spoke up softly. Sebastian looked up to see Pierre had knelt down next to him too. Sebastian smiled at the young Frenchman in front of him, giving Kimi and Antonio one last glance before focusing on the Red Bull driver.

“Come here.” He muttered as Pierre eagerly scooted over. Pierre hummed, eyes falling down to Seb’s crotch for a moment. Seb drew Pierre closer until the young man was straddling his legs. Pierre gasped as Seb’s cock brushed against his ass, but at the same time seemed really interested in what Kimi and Antonio were up to. Sebastian smirked as a plan formed in his head

“Kulta…” he called. It only seemed to take one quick look before Kimi seemed to realise what Sebastian wanted. Kimi looked at Pierre with an indecipherable look on his face, before giving Seb the tiniest nod. Antonio let out a sound in protest as Kimi urged him to move but quickly fell silent as he came face to face with Pierre, both youngsters being urged onto their hands and knees.

“Hello…” Antonio said, before both him and Pierre laughed nervously at how ridiculous this situation was. Antonio’s giggles quickly turned into moaning as Kimi pushed into him, one of the Finn’s hands tangled tightly in Antonio’s hair.

“Still got a hairkink?” Pierre snorted, before gasping as Seb pushed into him with a smooth trust. Pierre stretched out the best he could, pressing his lips over Antonio’s in a heated kiss. Antonio gasped, bringing his hand up to Pierre’s cheek to keep him close as Kimis thrusts jostled him slightly. Pierre was whimpering softly, pushing his hips back to meet Sebastian’s hips and letting him press in deeper. Seb was moaning too, fingers digging into Pierre’s hips and angling him down. 

“Oh merde…” Pierre gasped as Seb’s cock nudged his prostate on every trust. He was shuddering, eyes almost rolling back in his head, but the ring around his cock prevented him from cumming.

Lando had unconsciously gripped his own cock into his fist as he watched on, but eventually succeeded at dragging his eyes away from the foursome. He looked back at where he had left Carlos, and saw the Spaniard was being pounded by Valtteri, which was a little surprising. Carlos was laying on his back on one of the beds, his legs wrapped around the Finn’s waist as Valtteri rolled his hips in quick movements, making Carlos whine and gasp. 

“He’s good.” someone spoke up behind him. Lando turned to see George walking over. “Valtteri I mean. he knows what he’s doing.” he clarified. Lando blinked.

“You had sex with him?” he asked. George shrugged, taking Lando’s hand to lead him to the other side of the room. 

“Val and Lewis… welcomed me to Formula 1 if you must know.” the older Brit spoke. Lando hummed thoughtfully, trying not to stare too much at George’s ass as he followed him. 

“I thought Robert would have.” he mentioned. George turned and chuckled.

“Nah, he babies me more than he would want to fuck me. Although he was here earlier and he seemed to like the blowjob I gave him.” George answered with a shrug. George led Lando over to Alex, who was straddling Daniil’s lap. The Russian was muttering softly to his teammate, his hand wrapped around both their cocks to let them rut together. Alex was moaning shakily, groaning as he clutched on to Dany’s shoulders before kissing him sloppily. 

“Daniil, mind if we take over.” George spoke up. Daniil glanced up at them, and then nodded a little reluctantly.

“Sure.” he muttered, kissing Alex one last time before pushing him off his lap. Alex huffed in protest, grabbing at the Russian’s arms.

“Was close.” he grumbled with a pout, Daniil chuckled.

“I’m sure George and Lando will take good care of you.” he said. Alex turned and only then seemed to notice the other Brits were there.

“Hi!” he beamed, shuffling over to them, Daniil chuckled at his teammate’s enthusiasm.

“Find me later.” Daniil said, before sauntering off to where Pierre was wandering around the room. The Russian gently placed a hand on the Frenchman’s arm, pulling him around. Pierre smiled at him and hugged him tightly, Daniil’s gently carding his fingers through the younger man’s fluffy hair. Pierre kissed him a litlte shyly, gasping as one of Daniil’s hands came to rest on his ass, finger inching closer to his hole. Daniil seemed to hesitate a little, but then Pierre reached back and moved Daniil’s hand, gasping as the Russian’s middle finger breached him. 

Meanwhile. Alex had walked over and drawn George into a deep kiss, and judging by how easy their lips met, Lando was pretty sure this wasn’t the first time they made out with each other. After a moment, Alex pulled away, giving George a small smile before turning to Lando, waving the small man ove too.

“Hello, little hobbit.” he cooed. Lando huffed and was close to protesting, but Alex silenced him with a kiss as well. Kissing Alex was different than kissing Carlos, Lando decided. With Carlos, everything was facial hair, moans and teasing bites. With Alex, everything was softer, slower, but Lando didn’t dislike it.

George impatiently pressed up against them, his arms wrapping around them.

“Learn to share.” he whined at Alex, pulling Lando towards him a little to kiss the shorter man. Lando chuckled against George’s lips, before letting out a gasp when Alex’s hand came to rest on his ass. 

“Will you let me… you know..?” Alex asked, blushing a little. Lando blinked, not understanding what he meant for a moment, but then he grinned a little nervously. 

“Yeah, okay.” he answered. George pouted.

“What about me?” he whined. Alex grinned and leant in to whisper something in George’s ear. George’s pout fell away immediately and he winked.

“I can agree with that.” he chuckled. Alex took Lando’s arm to bring him onto the bed, bringing their lips together again as he crawled over the smaller man. He reached between them and Lando whined as Alex’s fingers pressed against his rim.

“Sensitive, mhm?” Alex purred, kissing Lando’s nose. Lando tried to frown at him but when Alex’s fingers pressed into him, his face went slack. Alex smiled against his lips before resting his weight on one elbow and running his free hand down Lando’s chest to his hip.

“Tell me if it’s too much, yeah?” he whispered. Lando rolled his eyes and tried to school his face into a neutral expression, but he knew his nerves were still showing. He gasped as Alex slowly pushed into him. It burned slightly, the discomfort making him tense, but Alex was pressing distracting kisses to Lando’s neck and shoulders. George leaned over as well, sloppily trying to kiss both Alex and Lando.

“Feel okay?” Alex asked Lando softly. Lando nodded and clutched onto Alex’s shoulders to steady himself. Alex suddenly gasped, and peeking over Alex’s shoulder, Lando could see George slowly thrusting into Alex’s ass.

“Oh god…” Lando squeaked out at the sight. George chuckled and leaned in to kiss the younger Brit over Alex’s shoulder. Lando impatiently wiggled his hips, moaning a little at the mere feeling of Alex stretching him open.

"Impatient…" Alex purred, pressing a kiss to Lando's nose before starting to move. It took a moment before George and Alex found a way to synchronize their thrust, but when they did, it was amazing, and Lando was quickly getting overwhelmed. His cock was painfully hard, but he couldn't cum with the ring in place. Lando whimpered.

"A-alex." He whined, clumsily pawing at Alex's cheek. Alex looked at him through lidded eyes, gasping at a deep thrust from George, but then smiled.

"Come here baby." He whispered, slipping the ring of Lando's cock. He pressed his lips over Lando's, catching all the little moans and gasped as he jerked Lando off. The youngest Brit was shivering now, desperately clutching on to Alex as he came hard, spilling over Alex's hand and his own chest. Alex gently stroked him through his orgasm, whispering softly to the smaller man.

"So pretty." George cooed, stretching out to place his hand on Lando's cheek. Lando whimpered and pushed at Alex's shoulder, too sensitive now. Alex clumsily pulled out and moved away from him with George.

Lando tried to catch his breath. Watching as his friends continued to writhe around.

"Hola papito." A gently voice cooed. Lando blinked up to see Carlos kneeling down next to him, the Spaniard laying down and pulling Lando into his chest. Lando snuggled close instantly, smiling as Carlos kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lando nodded.

"Just tired." He muttered. Carlos smiled and tucked him a little closer to his chest. 

"Proud of you." He whispered. Lando hummed and slid his arm around Carlos's waist. He noted that Carlos's cock was already limp against his leg. Carlos saw him watching and chuckled.

“Valtteri really was good, I saw you looking.” he purred. Lando blushed slightly but rolled his eyes.

“So you have time to cuddle me?” he muttered sleepily. Carlos nodded, and tilted Lando’s chin up so he could press a tender kiss to the young man’s lips.

“I promised, no?” he whispered. Lando contently cuddled close but then his eyes caught something interesting. Max was wandering over to Daniel, a slightly lost and shy look on his face. Daniel heard him approach and turned around. 

“Hi Maxy…” he said breathlessly, opening his arms a little and letting Max press close. Max sighed deeply, pulling Daniel into a tender, but deep, kiss. For a moment, all they did was kiss, the others around them long forgotten. Daniel then slowly pulled Max over to the nearby bed, gently pushing him on and crawling over him. Max was already breathless, his chest heaving, He spread his legs to let Daniel settle between them. Daniel leaned down to press a kiss to Max’s stomach, then to his hip, and the gesture was so intimate Lando had to avert his eyes.

He saw Kevin braced against the wall, Romain pounding into him from behind. The Dane had already lost his cockring along the way, but his cock was already half hard again and bobbing against his thigh. Romain reached around to grab his length, jerking him off in quick movements. Kevin whined loudly, his legs trembling, and arched his back more prominently to change the angle. It was clear the Frenchman was already getting close. Romain quickened the movement of his hand even more, wanting Kevin to cum together with him, and it didn’t take long before the Dane started to tremble.

“ ‘Main, I-” he moaned. Romain bit as his neck a little, squeezing his cock. Kevin moaned and came hard, Romain following right after him. The Dane arm’s gave in and he came to rest with his cheek against the wall to support himself.

“He’s always pretty when he comes.” Carlos whispered in Lando’s ear. Lando looked up at him curiously.

“You have had sex with him before?” he asked curiously. Carlos’s face turned smug.

“Threesome with him and Nico, couldn’t walk the day after.” he whispered. Lando’s cheeks turned red, his lips parted in awe. Carlos chuckled and kissed his nose.

“You still have plenty of time to have those adventures.” he soothed. A raspy moan caught their attention, and Lando’s head turned back to Max and Daniel, noting most of the drivers were sprawled around and watching them now. Daniel was braced over Max, their foreheads pressed together and as they gasped and moaned into each other’s space. The cockings laid long forgotten next to them. Daniel was fucking Max slowly, the rolls of his hips deep and tender. Max placed a trembling hand on his cheek, whispering something to the Aussie that Lando couldn’t hear. Daniel smiled shakily, bringing their mouths together and quickening his trusts a little. It didn’t take long before they came together, clutching each other close as they shuddered through their orgasms.

As they calmed down, Daniel carefully rolled off Max and laid down on his side next to him, The Dutchman instantly pressing close again. Daniel glanced around the room, seeing all the tired, sated eyes looking back at them.

“Well, that was a pretty good night.” Dan chuckled. “Same time next year?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and Comments would be highly appreciated  
&let me know who your fav pairings were :3  
Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
